


The Red Dress

by swanqueenfangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfangirl/pseuds/swanqueenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma hears some unknown noises coming from Regina's room on the Jolly Rogers and what she discovers Regina wearing leaves her speechless. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Dress

Emma was lying on her hammock doing her best to deal with knots in her stomach. She didn't know if it was the rocking of the boat, the smell of rotten fish, or perhaps the thought that Henry was lost somewhere stolen from her by dangerous strangers. She heard someone in another room make a noise that sounded like a small bit of pain. In order to get her mind off of her stomach she went to investigate. The noise had come from Regina's room, Madam Mayor had asked for a bed to sleep on and her own room claiming she had a bad back and didn't trust anyone from sneaking up on her while she slept out among the rest of the crew. The door was slightly open and she could hear some huffs and puffs of slight pain and agitation. She walked in without knocking wondering what on earth this woman was up to now.

"Madam Mayor…wow." Emma was stopped dead in her tracks when the sight of Regina met her eyes. Regina no longer well looked like the Regina Emma had come to know. Her dress was red and black with lace around the arms. Emma's eyes started from the bottom seeing high heel boots and accentuated hips. As her eyes moved upward she saw how the dress hug Regina's waist and made her breast pop; nearly making them spill out. Emma's mouth was hanging open and her majesty was not pleased.

"Miss. Swan! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Emma did not reply, she wanted to, but nothing could come out. Regina could see a flicker of lust in Emma's eyes and decided to play with her. Regina pursed her lips and fluttered her eyes. "See something that you like dear?" Emma snapped back from where ever the hell she was and finally found some words.

"What? No! I just ummm I just heard noises and uhh I was…concerned." Emma felt suddenly uncomfortable as she felt heat rise within her. She started having trouble finding a comfortable place to put her arms. "That's uhh…that's a nice dress." Regina turned to look at a full body mirror and gently cascaded her hands down her curvaceous body.

"I'd have to agree. All though it is a bit tight; hence the noises you heard. Breathing can be difficult in these outfits."

"Maybe you should take it off then?" Emma regretted the words before they ever finished coming out of her mouth. Regina gave herself a wicked grin in the mirror. She turned back to face Emma whose cheeks were pink and chest was rising up and down at a fast pace.

"Is that what you would like, dear? To undress in front of you? To expose myself." Emma bit her lip and she wanted to say no in defiance, but she could no longer deny the thoughts and feelings she had towards Regina. When Emma remained speechless Regina walked towards her slowly; her hips swaying in perfect rhythm. She placed her face close to Emma's ear making the blonde tremble as she felt Regina's warm breath against her. "Do you want to fuck me Miss. Swan?" Emma couldn't take it anymore; that outfit had taken the last bit of fight Emma had in her. Emma turned on Regina and pushed her against the wall and pouncing on the older woman. At first Regina was frightened; perhaps she had pushed the savior too far, but then Emma place her knee against Regina's center making the Evil Queen moan.

"Yes." Emma replied, her lips nearly touching Regina's ruby red ones. Regina smirked at her before grabbing Emma's other leg then pushing her down onto the hard floor. Before Emma could get up she felt a sharp pain against her side.

"Stay down Mrs. Swan."

"Regina what the fuck?!" Emma hissed in pain as the heel dug deeper.

"If we are going to do this, which we are going to do this, I am queen and I am always on top." Emma was furious and it made her even more turned on. Regina pulled her leg away and straddled Emma. She roughly pulled off Emma's shirt and bra exposing two perky breast who's buds hardened from being touched by the cold sea air. Emma closed her eyes as Regina lowered her head, ready for a kiss. Emma yelped in pain and then let out an unexpected moan as Regina bit down on one. She licked the now bruised nipple then gently sucked on it driving Emma wild. She played with Regina's dark locks as Regina generously sucked bit, and played with each breast. Emma could feel how wet she was and was already in need of release. No one has ever made her feel this way. Regina's touch was like fire and ice at the same time; making her skin shiver yet pop. She grabbed Regina's face and kissed her hard. Regina pulled her in closer and their tongues battled for dominance. A nibble from Regina against Emma's tongue caused Emma to lose the battle. Instead she melted into the kiss as Regina took charge. Regina pushed Emma's head back and sent a trail of kisses down Emma's quivering body. She reached the jeans and unbuckled the belt before slowly, almost painfully, off of a wanting Emma. Regina nuzzled her nose against Emma's core enjoying the scent of ready woman.

"Tell me you want me." Regina demanded. Emma looked down only to see Regina's hazelnut eyes. They were burning with passion only waiting for her answer so Regina could devour her.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly. And with unknown strength Regina tore Emma's painties off her body. Regina allowed her tongue to gently caress Emma's clit making Emma's body jump. She teased the poor girl before finally allowing her lips to encase it. Regina held Emma down as the pleasure in her rose to almost unbearably levels. Regina entered two fingers inside Emma and curled them, setting a slow and steady pace. Emma's body began to tighten as she felt her blood rise with wave of pleasure that was about to come crashing down. Emma's body went into spasms as she reached climax She did her best not to cry out but she couldn't contain it.

Emma had came so hard that her vision was blurred and there was ringing in her ears. Regina gave Emma's clit a few more licks enjoying the taste of Emma's cum, before lifting her head and forcing a kiss. Emma could taste herself against Regina's tongue and she felt passion come flying back in her. Regina stood up and got on the bed. She lifted up her dress and curled her finger at Emma as sign she wanted her to come to her.

"My turn."


End file.
